Bad/Other Media
Appearances in Other Media Omakes Big Construction After Sweet Mask killed the hostage aliens and proceeds to leave, Metal Bat stops him and prepares to fight. Suddenly both their phones start ringing, and while Sweet Mask ignores his, Metal Bat answers his. Metal Bat's little sister was calling and telling him she placed third in the piano concert, with Metal Bat tearing up of joy. As Sweet Mask decides to leave, Metal Bat asks him for an autograph for his sister. OVAs The Murder Case That Is Too Impossible Metal Bat and other S-Class heroes were invited to a hot spring resort, after the Dark Matter Thieves invasion. While enjoying himself at the hot spring, he wasn't satisfied that Flashy Flash, Watchdog Man and Pig God did not participate in the battle, but were still invited to the resort and questioned their whereabouts. The next day after the ceremony, the heroes find Zombieman murdered, stabbed in the back by Atomic Samurai's katana. Metal Bat was questioned by Child Emperor who is investigating the case. Metal Bat defended himself stating he hadn't drink any alcohol since he is underage, but his statement rose some suspicion from the other heroes, especially Flashy Flash. While the investigation wasn't progressing, Tatsumaki tried to restrain everyone, until Zombieman suddenly woke up. Zombieman later revealed that Atomic Samurai's katana was floating with green light surrounding it similar to Tatsumaki, when it stabbed him. Zombieman didn't care what happened the night prior and the heroes disbanded and dropped the case. Audio Books Genos, Training Dr. Kuseno develops Virtual Genocide System (VGS), a headgear that reads brainwaves and simulates battles between the wearer and monster data stored in VGS. You picture how you fight in your head and VGS will carry it out in the simulation, the resulting battle is visualized on an external monitor. Genos uses these simulated battles to gauge his abilities and gain experience. The events in the audio drama take place before Genos’s encounter with Gouketsu, as in the episode Genos claims Carnage Kabuto was the strongest monster he faced. Given the release date and small details in the dialogue, like how characters refer to each other, Japanese fans are saying it's Genos post-G4 upgrade. Genos contacts HA and sent out a call for powerful heroes to gather at the HA headquarters to get more reference data for VGS. The following four heroes agree to participate: *'Sneck': It can’t be helped, as your hero senpai I have to help you out *'Zombieman': This would be interesting data for future reference *'Metal Bat': Sounds like fun *'Darkshine': Would be a good work out The heroes engage in simulated combat vs. Carnage Kabuto. Metal Bat vs. Carnage Kabuto Metal Bat lasted 3 minutes and then lost. Carnage Kabuto is in Carnage Mode. VGS terminates the simulation after it deemed Metal Bat’s injuries too severe to continue, Metal Bat argues that those injuries would not stop him in real life, and that his fighting spirit will revive him, implying VGS isn’t properly simulating his fighting spirit. References Category:Characters Other Media